


'Tis But a Cold

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Sick!Reader, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: What happens when you don't listen to your boyfriend's advice





	'Tis But a Cold

“Well, this is just a great way to start autumn, isn’t it?” you groaned as your boyfriend sat down on the hospital bed you were currently laying in.

“You know, I do feel sorry for you but this is kinda…your fault? I mean, you were the one that insisted on not going to the doctors, which only made it worse,” Peter said carefully, taking your hand in his.

“Ugh, I know, that’s why it’s even more annoying.”

You wanted to say more but the second you opened your mouth again violent coughs shook your body, causing your boyfriend to jump up to get you some water, helping you sit up to take a big gulp of it. Laying back down you pressed a hand against your chest, the pain causing you to lose your breath, dizziness taking over your body as you started to feel more and more glad that Peter forced you to go to the emergency room.

“Pneumonia sucks,” you croaked, your voice strained from all the coughing.

Pressing a hand against your forehead, Peter’s eyebrows frowned in worry, feeling your hot skin underneath his palm, “You feel hotter again, babe. Let me just get a nurse to check if it’s still in the normal range.”

After a few moments of waiting Peter came back into your room, followed by a friendly nurse who checked your temperature, confirming that, yes, your fever had gone up again but it was nothing to worry about since the IV attached to you made sure to get all the antibiotics into you that you needed as well as the nasal tube that helped to maintain the oxygen level in your blood.

“Alright, I’m gonna bring you your dinner in a few minutes, (Y/N), and then I’ll need to ask your boyfriend to leave. You need all the rest you can get now so we can get you back home soon,” the nurse smiled at you, giving your shoulder a quick squeeze before leaving Peter and you alone again. 

Clearing his throat your boyfriend sat back down on your bed, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of your hand, “You really had me worried today, (Y/N). When you passed out in class I-I didn’t know what to do. Lara Jean pushed me out of the way to check on you and I just stood there like an idiot and I-“

“Peter,” you interrupted your boyfriend, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, “You’re not an idiot, you were worried and I’m sorry about that. I should’ve gone to the doctors earlier but I didn’t want you to trouble you or my parents but I guess my behaviour only resulted in the complete opposite.”

To say you felt bad would’ve been an understatement, you felt horrible for causing your friend and family to worry so much about you, all just because day after day you had chosen to ignore your boyfriend and not go to your doctor, ignoring your sore throat, the feeling like an elephant was sitting on your chest and the fever that you tried to hide by taking over the counter medication that lowered it for a few hours only for it to get worse and worse after every time.

“Don’t worry too much about it, babe. It’s not like you can change what happened, we’re here now and gotta try and get you healthy again,” Peter leaned forward to press a quick kiss against your cheek, leaning back just as the nurse came back with a tray on which your dinner was placed on.

 

After you ate your dinner Peter stayed for a bit longer until the nurse told him to leave after she already let him stay way past the official visiting hours.

“I’m gonna drop by tomorrow after school, okay?” your boyfriend asked while putting on his jacket.

“Yes, now go home, Peter. You’ve been with me the entire day, not that I don’t want you here but you gotta study for the chemistry test next week.”

Raising his hands in surrender he came over to your bed, pressing a kiss against your forehead, “I know. But I worry and I couldn’t leave you alone all day. Maybe I can bring my chemistry stuff with me tomorrow and we can study together, help you take off your mind?”

“Sounds like a great plan. Now get your ass out of the hospital and back home,” you smiled, Peter raising your hand up to his lips, kissing your knuckles before setting it back down on the hospital bed.

“I love you, see you tomorrow. Sleep well, babe,” he waved goodbye as he exited the door.

Waving back you blew a kiss in his direction, your boyfriend pretending to catch it before he pressed it against his chest, “I love you, too, Peter.”


End file.
